This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Medical devices provide an ecological niche for microbial organisms to attach and propagate into a mature adherent biofilm community. Organisms typically eliminated by antimicrobial drugs and host defenses flourish during biofilm growth. The mechanism of this remarkable antimicrobial resistance in Candida albicans fungal biofilms remains unclear. We propose glucans produced during biofilm growth assemble to form an adhesive matrix capable of sequestering antifungal drugs, rendering cells resistant their action. This novel mechanism of resistance in fungi is biofilm-specific and has broad implications for the study of resistance in pathogenic fungi and medical device infections.